Origin of Nega Ben Part 3
Ben Tennyson meets Kevin Levin and they soon become friends and partners in crime. Plot: Once again in the overlord's fortress. Nega Kevin: Okay, okay, then what happened after that? Nega Ben: That's when I met you, Kevin. Then the rest is pretty much history. Ha. Ha. Ha. Six years ago in the next town where Max, Gwen, and Ben are in an arcade. Well, they dropped off Ben so he can have some fun, but Gwen decides to stick around to watch him. Gwen: I know, Ben was involved with that robbery some how and I am going to find out how and why. Ben is playing a game and he is enjoying himself, but soon he is alerted by something. A group of kids are bullying another one. Kid: Hey, freak show do that trick again. Kid 2: Come on, I want to play the game. Nega Kevin: I ain't doin' nothin' for you jerks. Kid 1: You'll regret saying that, freak. Ben decides to help that kid by becoming the ghost creature in his Omnitrix. Nega Ben: Picking on a kid just because he's different are you? How low. Kid 1: Who's there?! Show yourself. Nega Ben: As you wish. Ben rises out of the floor to then scare the punks kids to near death. Kid 1: Let's get out of here! The group of kids run away and Kevin is left alone with it. Nega Kevin: Hey, don't hurt me, man. Nega Ben: I won't. Ben then transforms back to his human form. Nega Kevin: Whoa! You're human after all? Nega Ben: Yeah, I am. Nega Kevin: Wait, that was one of those monsters that was knocking over all those banks and jewelry stores. Was that you? Nega Ben: Guilty as charged. Just don't tell anyone. Nega Kevin: No way, José, I won't tell anyone. You're like my hero, man. Also if you can keep a secret too, I want to show you something. Nega Ben: What? Nega Kevin: I got powers too. Kevin holds up his hand to the arcade game and a surge of power feeds through it and soon coins from the machine begin to fall out of it. Nega Ben: That is awesome! How'd you do that? Nega Kevin: I'm a freak, man. I can absorb energy and re-channel through my body as a weapon. Nega Ben: Sweet. Why don't we have some fun with it? Nega Kevin: Why don't we indeed? Kevin and Ben sneak out of the arcade, but Gwen saw them and intends to follow them where they go. Ben and Kevin soon find themselves outside a video game store. Nega Kevin: Let's take my powers for a real spin. Nega Ben: Let me get my game face on. Ben transforms into his fiery monster form. Nega Kevin: Now that's hot. Nega Ben: Really, dude? Nega Kevin: Couldn't help myself. Let me put on my game face. Kevin puts on a simple mask to hide his face from people. Nega Ben: Then let's do this. Kevin and Ben break into the store and soon begin tearing up the place. They demand money and games, but unlike before, Ben makes sure that the police will not be coming. He transforms into the four armed creature then he tosses all of them in a closet and breaks the lock so they are all trapped. Kevin and Ben pick the place clean and then the all run out of the store. Kevin removes his mask and Ben transforms back to his human form. Nega Kevin: Sweet! But where are we going to stash it all? Nega Ben: I got a place where we can stash it. Ben turns into the dinosaur monster to then take Kevin to his hiding place. Gwen: Ben is those monsters that has been robbing banks and other stores? I knew something was up with him lately. I got tell someone, but no one will believe me unless I get proof. I need to catch Ben in the act and find where he is stashing all his loot. Then I can tell the police and both of those freaks will be in jail and off the streets. Ben brings Kevin to his hideout and shows Kevin all of his ill gotten gain. Nega Kevin: Whoa! You have cash, jewels, paintings, a TV, and is that a throne? Nega Ben: Yeah. I only go for the good stuff. Nega Kevin: Apparently. But I know an even bigger score we can go for. Nega Ben: What? Nega Kevin: There's a gold train going through town and with us working together then we can swipe every last scrap of gold. Nega Ben: Let's do it then. You can never have enough gold. Nega Kevin: Well said. Ben transforms back into the dinosaur form and he and Kevin then return to where they once were. He then transforms back and they head to the Rustbucket, but Gwen is there as if she was waiting for them. Gwen: Where've you been, Ben? Nega Ben: What do you care, Gwen? Gwen: I know. Nega Ben: Know what? Gwen: I know that some how you can turn into those monsters that have been robbing all those places. You turned into one then you and your delinquent friend robbed that video store. Nega Ben: And just how could I do that? Gwen: That thing on your wrist! I've been meaning to ask you where you got it. Nega Ben: Uh-oh, Kevin it looks like little Gwenny figured it all out. Nega Kevin: Too bad. She's kind of cute. What should we do with her? Nega Ben: I have an idea. Ben transforms into the dinosaur form again, grabs some rope, ties up Gwen, then takes her to his hideout. He puts her on a chair and intends to strand her there. Gwen: What are you doing? Nega Ben: I'm leaving you here. Duh. Gwen: You can't! Nega Ben: Yes I can and I shall. I'm starting to have some real fun with my new powers and you won't ruin it for me! Gwen: What about grandpa? He'll go looking for me! Nega Ben: I'll have to take care of him too, won't I? Gwen: You wouldn't?! Nega Ben: I would! The old man and I never connected. Locking you both up here for the rest of your lives while Kevin and I steal and destroy until we're both dead is a win-win for me. Later, dweeb. Ben then runs back to town and back to Kevin, but then Gwen struggles to try and free herself from the ropes. She knocks over the chair she is in and crawls to a piece of broken wood. She then begins to free herself from the ropes and Gwen succeeds. Gwen: Now I need to get back to town and stop Ben and Kevin. As Gwen makes her move, Ben and Kevin make theirs. The train is passing through town as of now. Nega Ben: Let's make this one our biggest haul yet. Nega Kevin: You don't have to tell me twice. Ben then transforms back into the dinosaur creature, grabs Kevin, and races towards the train where they grab the rail and get on. Then Ben transforms into the four armed creature then he and Kevin make way in the train now where there are guards. Nega Ben: Alright this is a stick up! Put your hands in the air and hand over that gold. Nega Kevin: Goes double for me. The guards attempt to fire their guns, but Ben stomps his foot on the floor which shakes the train slightly and causes the guards to lose their balance and drop their weapons. Nega Ben: I'll take care of the guards, you get the gold. Nega Kevin: On it. Kevin hits the storage carts where the gold is suppose to be, but it is not there. There are more guards and they are heavily armed. Nega Kevin: What is this? Where's the gold? Guard: Safely on another transport. We got a report from early this morning that two punks with weird powers were going to rob it. We thought it was a joke but then we remember that all these monsters were robbing banks so we took it more seriously. Nega Ben: Gwen. Nega Kevin: What do we do? Nega Ben: Run! Guard 2: Oh, no you don't, punks! More and more guards start showing up and Ben simply decides to surrender. Ben and Kevin are escorted off the train in handcuffs in the back of police squad cars. Max is there and so is Gwen who finally made it back. Ben gives this dead eye evil look at Gwen as they are taken away. Nega Kevin: Surrender! With those powers you got, we could have gotten out of there. Nega Ben: There were too many. I could have gotten careless and over powered. Nega Kevin: So what next? We go to jail? Nega Ben: No. There's only two cops now. We make our escape. Ben transforms into the diamond monster to then shatter his chains, slice open the roof of the car, and then he transforms into the flying bug creature. Ben takes Kevin away with him and Ben also destroys the car with the two cops in it. Nega Kevin: Whoa, man, you killed them. Nega Ben: Not having cold feet are you? Nega Kevin: Nope. Nega Ben: Good. Because I am going to get even with Gwen if it's the last thing I do. TO BE CONTINUED... Characters: *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Aliens Used: *Ghostfreak *Heatblast *XLR8 *Fourarms *Stinkfly Category:Gothamcity1992 Category:Miniseries Category:Dimension 3